Giving In
by antariangirl93
Summary: He knew. With one look he just knew. Faith had taken over her body and he could see that she was the real Buffy when no one else could- when her own boyfriend couldn't tell the difference. She was ready now to give in. Set in season 4 of Buffy and pre-series Supernatural. (Part of larger story. I don't own the characters) {Listen to No Light, No Light by Florence & the Machine}


Things had gotten bad.

The arrival of an old enemy caused problems in her life. There was no going back now. The line was already crossed; the damage done. A magical tool tipped her world upside down for a few days and someone she hated- an enemy she once called her friend- had switched bodes with her. The man who had claimed to love her couldn't tell the difference between her and the psychopath inhabiting her body.

And he slept with her.

He swore, of course, that he didn't know- like that made it any better.

Now, she was walking through Sunnydale, rain pouring over her, trying to cope with the events. The man who claimed to love her, who she though she might've loved as well, betrayed her.

Yet a drifter, a man she had only known a short time and had fought by her side, knew that there was something wrong. He'd been at Giles's house that day. He just knew. He had been the one to tell Giles that she was Buffy in Faith's body.

He could tell just by one look.

She wondered how that was even possible. She couldn't fathom it and before she realized it, she was standing in front of his hotel door. Drenched to the bone from the rain that was still pouring down on her.

Her hand raised to knock on the brown door and then she waited. There was shuffling inside before the lock turned and the door whipped open, light spilling out toward her. He stood in the doorway dressed in his worn down jeans, biker boots and black T-shirt with a gray flannel.

"Buffy?" he asked surprise obviously filling his voice. "What're you doing here?"

It only took her a split second to decide. Or maybe the decision was made before she even showed up. She didn't know she would be here when she'd left Riley's earlier, but the moment she saw him- she just knew.

She stepped forward and firmly planted her lips on his.

Her arms wrapped around his neck, fingers pushing into his hair as she pulled him closer. She could feel the surprise radiate through his body at her actions, after all, they'd never done anything like this together. But that didn't stop them now.

He reached behind her closing the door and wrapped his arms around her back. They moved further into the small hotel room, their lips never separating. She pushed his flannel off his shoulders and pulled the black shirt over his head, running her hands down his hard naked chest. He bent down to kiss her neck and pulled her white shirt- which was drenched- over her head.

He picked her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist before he placed her on the rickety old motel table. Their lips moved vigorously against each other's as he hands wrapped around him running down his back. He reached down between them to the button of her jeans to flick them open and slide them down her smooth legs. Her lust filled eyes sough his. He gazed up at her as his mouth trailed kisses down her bare abdomen while his hands removed her jeans completely.

A groan escaped her lips as she laid back-her breath heavy due to his ministrations. Small mewls of pleasure escaped her when his tongue licked from her navel to her breasts. His lips found hers again and she raised up to meet him. Her hands went to his body only to be grabbed by his and placed above her head. His fingers laced with hers as he pinned them above her head.

She met his kiss for kiss.

God. She wanted this.

This wasn't about Riley. Ever since Dean blew into town she'd been attracted to him. She wanted him but she held herself back.

Because he was wrong for her. Her friends wouldn't approve. She needed a normal guy- And look how that turned out. Well enough was enough.

She was yanked out of her musings when Dean's lips disconnected from hers. She opened her eyes only to gaze into his. His hands were no longer laced with hers and he was propped up searching her face for something. Buffy began to sit up causing him to move into a standing position in front of her as she sat on the table. She was clad in only her black lace underwear but he was still in his jeans.

"What?" she asked, "What's wrong?"

He took a step back, "Buffy I-"

"No. No." She hopped off the table. "Don't think. Don't think." Her hands grabbed his and placed them on her sides before she skimmed her lips over his. "Kiss me." Kiss. "Touch me." She pushed her lips to his. "Just give in."

It only took him a moment to respond. His fingers tightened on her sides and he smashed his lips into hers. She reached between them, undoing the buttons of his jeans and pushing them down. They used their legs to take them off completely- their lips never parting. He picked her up and placed her on the bed. He reached around her and unclasped her bra before throwing it away. His hands ghosted down to her panties and he slid them off too.

She was pulled into a sitting position as he kissed her cupping her face. She reached down and pushed the black boxer briefs down his legs. They both broke apart to gaze at the other's well-toned body. After a minute of silence and lustful gazes Buffy scooted up toward the head of the bed to which Dean followed, kneeling over her. She laid down looking up at him and pulled him back down to her lips. He reached over to his pants and grabbed the foil packed before ripping it open and rolling it on. He placed his body between her welcoming legs and their green eyes locked. As soon as his lips hit hers he pushed his length in – a gasp escaping her mouth into his.

As he began to move her lips pressed more into his and his body slid with hers.

Stomach to stomach.

Breasts to chest.

Lips to lips.

Their pace increased rapidly. Grunts filled the room. Buffy dragged her nails down his chiseled back inciting a strangled grunt from him. She pushed him backwards changing positions so she was straddling him and kissing down his chest. He looked down at her as she made her way back up to his lips. Buffy pulled him into a sitting position moving up and down on him. His arms wrapped around her as he kissed down her shoulders. She threw her head back in ecstasy as he trailed his lips along her neck, lacking on when he hit his peak as well. They continued to move together, coming down from their highs as they kissed slowly. He fell back taking her with him.

Their kisses continued lightly over and over until she rolled off next to him. Their breaths were labored as they came down for their orgasms.

"Wow." Dean stated simply. And wasn't that a boost to her ego. Dean Winchester – Sex God- was giving her praise.

She breathed heavily, chuckling, "Yeah. You're telling me."

A few minutes passed in silence as their bodies continued to cool. Dean sat up in bed unsure of what to do- for once. This was Buffy. Before he could say anything her hand shot to his slick arm causing him to look at her.

"We're not done yet." She sat up and straddled him again.

"Oh really?" He asked smiling up at her eagerness.

"Really." They groaned as she slid down on him. "Slayer stamina. Great for more than just hunting." She started to move up and down on him again, wrapping her arm around his sweaty neck. "You up for it?" Her tone was challenging.

He groaned as she moved faster and rested her forehead on the top of his now not so spikey hair. He moved her face to look at his. "Oh I'm up for it." He flipped her on her back moving in and out of her – pounding the headboard into the wall.

Looked like Sunnydale was going to be up a little later tonight.


End file.
